Being sick and Admitting it
by sicklittlesuicide
Summary: Rory is sick but is insistant to going to class. Who will help her out when it gets worse? Her trusty boyfriend? Set after 'But i'm a gilmore'. One Shot, but if begged will do sequel.


_A/N: set after But I'm a gilmore, so they are already a couple_

"I hate you" Rory answered the phone early Monday morning.

"Is that anyway to talk to the mother who birthed you?" Lorelai asked, obviously on a coffee high. Rory tried to laugh but a cough escaped instead "Your sick?"

"No, it's just a cough" Rory replied

"Your coughing and your voice sounds scratchy, you should have Paris take notes for you and just sleep"

"Midterms are coming up, I have to be there"

"Not if your sick you don't" Lorelai said "It's gonna be worse before it gets better!"

"Thank you Susie Homemaker. I'm going to go take a shower, I have class in two hours"

"Remember, drink lots of coffee, it helps the immune system!"

"Right Mom, bye" Rory hung up her phone before heading torwards the bathroom. Her throat felt sore and as much as she would like to ignore it, her cough was getting worse. She looked in the mirror and was suprised and what she saw, her own pale features. After her shower she did feel a little better, and headed out the door to the coffee kiosk by her dorm. No sore throat was going to stop a Gilmore Girl from coffee, especially in the morning. Rory started to contemplate going to her class when Logan appeared from behind her.

"Hey Ace" He said, leaning in to kiss her. It started out innocent, but started to escalade to more before Rory pulled away.

"Hey" She said back, he studied her face. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned

"Nothing, I just have a little bit of a sore throat" He looked at her before placing his hand on her pale face.

"Your running a fever, you should be in bed"

"I'm fine, plus I have a class in a hour"

"Then let me buy you a cup of coffee and we can sit down and talk, Ok?"

She nodded her head weakly. He put his arm around the waist and walked with her to the tables by the kiosk. He made sure she was in the chair before going to his.

"I'm fine Logan, I can sit myself"

"I'm sorry, but you look really bad"

"Thank you so much"

"You know what I mean"

"I'm fine Logan"

They drank their coffee, Logan never taking his eyes off of his girlfriend. He knew she was stubborn and wouldn't admit that she was sick even when it was obvious. She looked at her watch.

"I have to go, I have class"

"Ok I'll walk you" He insisted. Rory got out of her chair fast and immediately regreted it as she wobbled backwards. Logan felt his stomach drop and was quick to grab her as she fell. "Ace? Are you ok? Can you walk?" He asked and she moaned weakly. He picked her up.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you back to your dorm. Is Paris there or do you have your key?"

"She should be there but I have to go to class, please put me down"

"I can't do that Ace. Your sick, your going back to bed"

He carried her back to her dorm, ignoring the glances from everyone around her. He gently kicked the door and Paris came to the door, looking very angry.

"I am trying to get done my paper, witch is hard when you keep on forgetting you key Gilmore!" Paris yelled. She looked at Rory, weak and snuggled into Logan's arms. "What did you do Huntzberger?"

"Nothing, She's sick and tried to go out, could you please move for I can take her back to her room?" He went to her closed door and stopped, he set her down with one arm still across her back for support. He opened the door and placed her on her unmaid bed.

"Alright Ace. Stay here in bed, i'll bring you some soup and coffe later, mock some movies, but don't do any school work, sleep."

He started to pull away from her, but she weakly grabbed his wrist. "Your leaving?"

"Of course not" He said before lying next to her "But if I get sick it's your fault"

"Your a good boyfriend, you know that?"

"Ssh Ace, sleep"

She fell asleep almost immediantly, holding on to him. She awoke later that night to him still there, still fully dressed. He was awake and staring at her.

"Hey" She said

"How do you fe-" He started but was interupted by her cough. "Still bad?"

"No" She lied.

"I'm going to go get you some soup now, I will be back. try to go back to sleep" He kissed the top of her head and left. She layed there, trying to do as he suggested before he phone rang. It was Lorelai.

"Hey Mom"

"Gosh you sound worse than this morning, you want me to come over?"

"It's ok, Logan just went to get me some soup, he put me back in bed so I missed my morning and afternoon classes."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you can get the notes from someone, just get some sleep and let Logan take care of you"

"Wow, you actually said his name, not 'Limo boy' or 'guy who is responsible for my daughter being drunk and crying on the floor"

"I like the second nickname, has a nice ring to it"

"Bye Mom" Rory said before hanging up the phone. Maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
